


I HAVE WRITING IDEAZ FUCKERZ

by MultifandomJunkiewastakenlol



Category: weeew - Fandom
Genre: Other, weeew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomJunkiewastakenlol/pseuds/MultifandomJunkiewastakenlol
Summary: lizten i have ideaz and you should read what i have to say why iz the summary so long fucking hell
Relationships: wew - Relationship





	I HAVE WRITING IDEAZ FUCKERZ

I may or may not be planning to write about AUz that I've come up with, az well az juzt general fanficz. Monthz of being away gave me ideaz. Get ready.


End file.
